Angelous Project
by Angeru no koken-nin
Summary: This is actually an RP that I was once a part of. I thought the idea was so good that I decided to make it into a fanfic. The first chapter is the general summary
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2074. Three years ago a laboratory virus became airborne, and infected the human race. 90% was killed instantly. 10.5% became zombie-like creatures without any reason or logic, just the desires to hunt, kill, feed, and mate, however, they're sterile. only .1% of the world's population was totally immune. The other .4% developed strange abilities, because the virus opened up parts of the human brain that we aren't capable of harnessing on our own. This disease was named Elegy by the people who were safe from it, not very much of the population.

The zombie-like people are known only as _the infected._ People don't see any reason to make them into monsters. They just want them to live out the rest of their days without causing harm. They are often much faster, but not much stronger, than a 'clean' human. However, they're infinitely more aggressive. They don't look human anymore. Their eyes become completely colorless, except for the pupil, which often closes up. It's estimated that 20% or more of the infected are blind because of this strange aftereffect. Their senses are greatly enhanced though. They can hear even the slightest noises, and sense vibrations through a brick wall. They're not superhuman as far as strength is concerned, but they'll use what they have and they never back down.

The .4% infected, but still hanging on to their minds, are called _Vales._ The abilities they've gained are always of a psychic nature. Telepathy, minor teleportation, telekinesis, mind reading, energy radiation, it all comes from the mind. Unlike the infected, Vales are fertile, and able to have children. These children often suffer from any and every conceivable disease, or are extraordinarily healthy, and end up destroying everyone around it through mental power, not knowing how to control it, Very few have grown past 2, but there's still time. These people are sane.

The last .1% are called the _Obsoletes._ The Vales look down upon them for not being able to adapt to the changed world, and as with all groups of humans there are those who go against this way of thinking, that is the general consensus of the Vales.

The setting is a future L.A, where efficient battery-cars line deserted streets. Most of the houses seem to have a silverish sheen to them, with no obvious window. It's actually a solar skin, an advanced solar panel, that supplies power to the building. Since most of the buildings are self sufficient for energy like this, very few were hooked up to the power grid that now lies in shambles. There's also geothermal power, though it's less common. Quite a bit of food is grown hydroponically, within sealed buildings that the residents call complexes. Many complexes are joined by suspended tubes that go from building to building, and through many abandoned ones as well. Tubes have been blown up before to keep the infected from getting into a complex. Heating doesn't use oil, but instead, through the silver-skinned buildings, miniature coils wind their way through the walls and floors, and can be temperature adjusted.

The object of the game? Survival.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Valyrie (Val) Hayden

Gender: female

Age: 18

Classification: Vale

Appearance:

Her black hair used to be longer (down to her waist actually), however, due to a recent yet unknown event, she had to cut it short. Her eyes tend to glow a bit whenever she uses her powers and is a bit tall for her age (5'9''). She highly believes that her pale skin is one of her finer attributes even though all of the other people who have met her say that her crimson eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. As for her usual attire, she always wears black gloves, wire-rimmed glasses, and a loose-fitted top with knee high boots. And all of these are what they are because of practicality functions. Not because they are 'fashion statements'.

Bio:

Valyrie Hayden is a very quiet girl who tends to think about everything and anything at the same time while keeping all of those thoughts to herself. But when she believes that her idea may aid in some way, she will speak her mind. Also, her thinking process consists of considering probability, percentages, and rational logic. Only when she is completely relaxed does she think with the right side of her brain and think of everything as pictures rather than numbers.

Her father was American while her mother was Japanese. Valyrie herself was born Japanese and lived with her mother on the family estate while her father worked overseas and stopped by every few months or so but moved to America at the young age of ten so she grew up with both cultures. School was never her biggest thing but she did surpass in physical education, English, and art with little effort. As for her early schooling years, she was tutored by the finest scholars money could buy, and despite the well-earned reports, she disliked sitting in one place for too long.

Valyrie was a well-loved child when she was younger. However, when she matured, she started to think for herself. She didn't rebel like other teenagers. She just reached a point where she had to keep moving. She wanted to leave the all-too-familiar walls of her father's estate in northern California. And despite her parents' protests, she managed to sneak past security and break free. And since then, she has been on her own. Even at such a young age at 14, she was still able to make it on her own. She would put on a cute face and a helpless façade so as to mooch off of unsuspecting bystanders and then leave the next day without notice. Up till recently, she got tired of moving around so she decided to stay with a nice husband and wife-owned restaurant while them helping out. And for six months, she washed dishes, cooked food, and served people tea all the while working for only room and board. That was the longest she had ever stayed in one place after running away from home. Of course, this was all before the virus breakout.

Ability: (Vales Only)

Pyrokinesis is her special ability. However, she can only control a flame if there is an original source such as one from a lit match or from a nearby candle. Also, she can only handle a live flame for a minute at the most. Even though she can control fire, she can still be hurt by it (which explains why she always wears gloves). But she does have a higher tolerance for it compared to other people. Water, of course, is her greatest enemy and her powers can be either increased or smothered depending on the surrounding atmosphere.

Sample post:

The heels of her boots thumped with a subtle pound with every step she took in the vacant room of her apartment. Her violet loose fitted sleeves rustled with an invisible breeze as the gears in her brain ticked furiously. She was walking back and forth looking for something and has been for the past hour and a half. She gets nervous and agitated when she doesn't have _it_ on her person. She can't think straight without it.

-I know I left it here after I finished my shower, - she thought as her eyes focused on a single spot on the dining room table big enough for two. –There's only a 16% chance that I put it somewhere else. I always put it right here.-

The steady beat of her footsteps continued on the hardwood floors as she looked underneath scattered magazines and newspapers on the coffee table, beneath neatly folded clothes in the drawers of her dresser, in neatly arranged boxes on her desk, and even between the couch cushions. Her attempts failed and so she dropped down on the couch with an exasperated grunt. She absolutely hated it when there was that one trivial thing that was throwing her entire day off course. So Valyrie let her crimson eyes run over the plain yet functional apartment. She zoomed in on the coffee table, the desk against the opposite wall with her laptop closed and placed at a precise 90* angle, the recently cleaned dining table, and over to the small kitchen. Suddenly, with a sense of enlightenment, Valyrie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and made her way to her bedroom. She walked with frustrated steps over to her neatly made bed and then picked up one of the pillows revealing a red Zippo.

"There you are," she said with a small bite to her voice.

She immediately swiped the device from her bed sheets, hid it in the small pocket of her shorts, and walked out of her apartment only after grabbing her keys. So long as she had that Zippo in her pocket, she can focus. It was her comfort item and it has been for the past four years. And because she cared so much of that tiny lighter, she was now fifteen minutes behind schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

Valyrie ran her fingers over the red metal of her zippo which she kept in the left pocket of her black cargo shorts. Her knee-high combat boots gave off a thump-thump beat on the pavement of the vacant road as she let her feet take her wherever. It was a bit past midday and the shadows were starting to lengthen. She felt her pale skin starting to burn a little from walking in the sun for too long and her black hair hung in lifeless locks around her wire-frame glasses. It was just one of those scorching days in L.A. Or at least, what was left of the once thriving city.

The gears in her head were clicking furiously(as usual) and she was distracted from much of everything else. Percentages were running through her head as probabilities and factors let themselves run in an ordered fashion in her calculator for a mind. She was thinking of what to do next. Where was she going to go? Being a drifter with a fickle mind and itchy feet, she was always moving But most of all, she was trying to figure out where her next meal was going to come from. It's been almost two days since she's probably eaten a decent meal. Her last being a rare can of soup.

Once she snapped out of her detailed thinking process, she found herself a good ways past safety of the city limits.

-Damn. I wandered too far,- she thought with a slight furrow to her brow.

Then her crimson eyes glowed a bit. But only for a moment.

Valyrie looked around at her surroundings and found herself in a place that seemed to resembled a warehouse district. Large run down buildings with open gates like gaping mouths to a never-ending oblivion of shadows and animosity. Suddenly, she jumped at a bang from the inside.

-Metal on metal,- she deduced. -It happened only once...Meaning there's a 68% chance that it was merely something that fell. And there's a 17% chance that someone, or something, is inside. As for the other 15%, well...they are just other unreliable probabilities.-

Her loose fitted sleeves of violet cotton rustled a bit from a sudden yet subtle breeze that brought a few dead leaves and yellowed newspaper pages along with it. And with a few more moments of working out the different situations in her head, she let her curiosity get the better of her. She hated it when that happened.

-I might as well go on in and see. Today's been pretty boring anyways,- she thought with a grin tugging at her lips. -And I've been itching to play with fire anyways.-

And with that, she let her feet lead her into the what-seemed-to-be abandoned building. All the while, keeping her fingers wrapped around her zippo in her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Curiousity was always getting in her way of rational thinking. And in this case, she was curious of the noise inside. 'A gas tank just fell over or something,' she told herself. She knew it was a lie, just to make herself feel a bit better rather than telling herself flat out that...well, let's just say that she would much rather tell herself the lie over and over again rather than hear the ugly truth once.

Valyrie came up to the gaping doors of the warehouse and let her eyes scan the area. Shadows loomed over emptied crates and rusted stairs and catwalks while streaks of foggy light illuminated a few stained spots of the concrete floor through broken windows, some of which were painted black. It was...eerie. The silence was deafening and the overall atmosphere was intimidating. This place could have housed a few hundred people once. Provided shelter from the impending 'end of the world'.

Suddenly, an all too familiar sound disturbed the world of temporary peace Valyrie had formed for herself in the space between dark and light.

-A gun shot? Then that means...,- Valyrie immidiately moved herself to defense position between two wooden crates that were pushed against a wall.

A series of groans and hisses grew from the depths of the looming shadows from the upper levels. Another two shots from the same gun induced even more of a disturbance in the large number of infected. Once the infected are disturbed from their peace, there is no stopping them from going on a rampage.

Waiting for her adrenal gland to kick in, she chose to continue further inside and see what the huge fuss was about. And if she was outnumbered, well, let's just say that her boots aren't just made for walking. She stood at a window for a second just to look at the surrounding buildings and the trash that flew with the dead winds on the streets. It was pathetic to see what the once great city had dwindled down to. But, it wasn't really anyone's fault. I mean, that's what happens when an outbreak occurs and cuts the entire human population of the entire world by approximately 90%. Valyrie grinned at the number. She wasn't happy that Armageddon happened and all, but she just really liked the sound of percentages. Especially when they applied to humans, and in this case, those who weren't one of the 10.5% infected population. Of course, that just meant that she was another statistic. Nothing more than a number. And quite an insignificant number at that.

After she finished reminiscing, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and finally began to make her way up to the second story landing. She pulled her zippo out of her pocket and held it in her gloved hand and started opening and closing it with a steady beat of 'clinks'. Noticing that the songs of the infected were getting louder, she took one glove off her left hand revealing the remaining scars of third degree burns.

-Best be prepared in case they do come around,- she told herself.

She lit her zippo a few times to get it going and when she finally got a good light, she summoned a flame into her left hand and held it. Her hand was now a torch emitting a heated glow. And with a bit of effort, she manipulated it until it became a column of fire that rose to the remaining stories above her. Then she clenched her hand into a fist, smoldering the fire.

-Shit. Only a minute,- she thought with a bite as she inhaled sharply from the pain. –I thought I would be able to hold a flame for at least a good three minutes now. After all of that training I put myself through.-

Suddenly a new set of what seemed to be aggravated infected started making their way from one of the top floors.

-Well, I did just announce my presence,- Valyrie thought as she started running.

She showed no panic. She showed no worry. She kept her mind focused and her senses sharp. And in this particular case, she was focused, not on the infected that were on her trail, but on the pair of eyes that were following her every move.


End file.
